


Animal Attraction

by thegrimshapeofyoursmile



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Face-Fucking, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, NSFW, No shame november, Object Penetration, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Play, Sex Toys, Vampire!Viktor, Verbal Humiliation, Victuri, Voyeurism, blowjob, demisexual!Yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrimshapeofyoursmile/pseuds/thegrimshapeofyoursmile
Summary: “I’d like to try something new this time.”“Oh?” Yuuri replied a little confused, but curious and Viktor hummed in response.“Turn your back to me,” Viktor said and then, when Yuuri did not act immediately, he added with a little more suggestion, “Just turn.”
////It's One Kink A Day No Shame November AND NaNo, so have 29 kinky one-shots about our favorite ice skaters. Highly NSFW.





	1. Biting/Marking

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot no. 1 is for the kink "biting/marking", a personal favorite of mine, and features Vampire!Viktor, just because I can and because I think it's fun. Since I decided only yesterday that I wanted to join this, I'll start with the prompt for November 2nd and skip the one for November 1st. Also, I'll upload the one-shot for November 3rd in a few hours, so there's that.
> 
> Enjoy and stay kinky!

Viktor was already waiting for him when Yuuri came home; his eyes were shining like polished sapphire in the warm, gentle light of the fireplace he had lit to warm up their place.  
While he took off his coat and shoes, Yuuri took it all in with one curious, but not very surprised gaze. Everything was already prepared as expected: Viktor lounged on the thick white fur that was spread out on the floor, not directly in front of the fireplace because that would have been too hot in the long run, but a good few steps away from it, still close enough for it to be quite cozy, but not burning hot. There was a full jug of water and an empty glass next to him, as well as several chocolate bars. Yuuri could not help but smile.

“I missed you,” Viktor said immediately when he spotted him, sitting up quickly enough that the yukata he was wearing slipped off one of his perfect, marble-white shoulders. In the warm, gentle light of the fireplace glinted his elongated, almost elegant fangs when he smiled at him. 

“I missed you too,” Yuuri replied and was unable to suppress an answering smile as he unbuttoned his shirt, shrugged it off his shoulders and abandoned his pants before he walked over towards his lover and sat down next to him, only to be embraced without any further ado. The more starved Viktor was, the more affectionate he became; it was endearing, really, and there was not much Yuuri liked more than pressing his cheek against Viktor’s cool skin. “Do you want to go for it right away?”

“You make it sound so unromantic,” his lover complained, but he was already lisping a little through his fangs from excitement and Yuuri grinned against him before he slung his arms around Viktor’s waist. He did not complain when Viktor gently lowered them down into a lying position on the fur, their chests pressed together while Viktor softly stroked his cheekbones and jaw and the strong tendons of his neck, sighing with what Yuuri knew was utter adoration. It still made him blush. “I’d like to try something new this time.”

“Oh?” Yuuri replied a little confused, but curious and Viktor hummed in response.

“Turn your back to me,” he said and then, when Yuuri did not act immediately, he added with a little more suggestion, “Just turn.”

There were not many things Yuuri would not do for Viktor and this was not one of them, so he obliged and turned his back towards Viktor, who shifted behind him with a hum until he was spooning him. Oddly enough, Yuuri immediately felt so at ease that his eyelids even dropped a little and he cradled Viktor’s hand that was grazing his stomach against his chest without even fully realizing it. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that this was one of Viktor’s favorite positions for sleeping and thus was quite familiar for him. 

What was not that familiar, however, was Viktor’s lips grazing against his neck while his grip around Yuuri tightened a little. He had never fed from Yuuri in a position like this before, but Yuuri never managed to comment on that fact because in that precise moment, Viktor started to slowly, rhythmically rub his hips against Yuuri’s ass and caused him to moan in surprise. His lover growled at that, a deep, rumbling sound that showed how hungry Viktor really was and more importantly made clear in what kind of a mood he was.

“Viktor,” Yuuri murmured and did not mind the fact that Viktor was still soft as it rubbed against the cleft of his ass in an utterly tantalizing fashion; he would be hard soon enough after drinking Yuuri’s blood that brought him to life again. “Do you want to – ah!”

“Shh,” Viktor murmured, his fingers rubbing against Yuuri’s side as he gently pushed him on his stomach, not stopping to grind his hips against Yuuri’s for a minute. His cock was already hard; it was a miracle how eagerly he responded to Viktor’s touches, his breath hitching in his throat when Viktor started sucking on a spot of his shoulder, not biting, not yet, but the promise of it so very close and desirable that Yuuri’s mind clouded over and his head fell down on the cushion with a groan. Above him, Viktor moved like a caged animal frenzied with lust, his thrusts against Yuuri slow and hard with intent as he sucked on his neck, no biting, not yet, but so close that Yuuri could not help but whimper.

“Please,” he said and could hear how thin his voice was, apparently thin enough to make Viktor groan again. In that very moment, his lover was so powerful, so mighty, that nothing existed beside him, nothing but the utterly desperate wish to belong to him. “Please – I want to – I want to give myself over to you, please-“

Viktor muttered something in Russian in return, apparently not coherent enough anymore to bother with any other language. His fingers found Yuuri’s jaw, gripped it tightly for a moment and then his index finger wormed its way into Yuuri’s mouth, and Yuuri let it, helpless and flushed with arousal. His desperate wish to serve and be claimed caused him to suck on Viktor’s finger very eagerly, tonguing until it was wet with his saliva and whimpering again when Viktor found a particularly lovely spot on his spine to suckle on, no biting here as well. By now, Yuuri could feel tears in the corners of his eyes and his breath hitched again in his throat when Viktor slipped his finger out of his mouth. “Please-“

Viktor thrust his finger into his tight hole at the same time as his lips ghosted over Yuuri’s carotid artery and he bit down, hard. Yuuri could feel some drops of his blood run down his neck and over his collarbone and nipple, but it was merely an afterthought in the all-encompassing experience that was a shattering orgasm. On another day, in another situation, he would have felt ashamed for having come so quickly from barely nothing, but right now he was close to crying from how much he was feeling, how good it was, how delightful having Viktor drink from him so hungrily while he was still fingering him, fingering him open to take and devour him. He blinked at the white fur with dazed confusion, shuddering with the aftermath of his orgasm and the intensity of the stimulation he still received, too limp to resist, not that he would have wanted to. When Viktor added another finger the only thing he mustered was a small moan. 

The suckling, wet noises Viktor made while feeding from him were obscene; the longer Yuuri listened to them, the more aroused he got again and when Viktor finally gripped his hips tightly with both hands and slid his now hardened cock inside with a hastily applied lubrication of saliva and blood that was definitely not according to manual, he found himself hard again as well, shuddering under the intense force of Viktor’s desire for him. It stung a little, but it was on the side of the bearable and so Yuuri braced himself, moaning when Viktor was fully seated inside of him. Viktor slid his fangs out of his skin and bit him again on the other side of his neck, growling and grunting in the process, yet also reaching out for one of Yuuri’s hands and covering it with his own in a tenderly gesture. 

Thinking clearly by now was impossible. Yuuri fully surrendered to his lover, who determined their pace and who fucked him so good and so steady, marking and bruising him all over his shoulders and neck. It would be visible the next day and Yuuri thought fondly of it, pressing his face into the fur and screaming when another orgasm ripped through him. Viktor had not even touched his cock yet and Yuuri already was his, giving blood and sweat and cum to him like a sacrifice to an ancient god and crying out when Viktor bit into his shoulder more deeply than before as he came too, a low noise in his throat the only indicator. 

The racing beat of his heart was the only thing Yuuri could think about as they both slowed down, Viktor drinking in slow, gentle motions now, soothingly stroking his hips with equally gentle motions as he slipped out of him to spoon him more tightly again. After a while, even the drinking ceased and Viktor licked over the punctured wounds to stop them from bleeding. Yuuri was entirely mindless as he enjoyed the loving, soft kissed pressed along the line of his shoulders and neck, the soft caresses of now warmed hands over his chest and stomach. He did not even notice much that Viktor gave him water and fed him small bits of chocolate to get his senses running again; all he felt was a deep sense of wholeness that he had not felt for quite a while.

“I love you,” Viktor murmured, his voice so affectionate and tender that Yuuri shuddered from the delicacy of it. He fell asleep like that, exhausted and safe in Viktor’s arms, his head pressed against his lover’s chest, and he slept soundly, with no dreams at all.


	2. Sex Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the second prompt "sex toys". I decided to combine it with another prompt I got from a friend of mine: "Viktor helping Yuuri masturbate to awaken his Eros". Well. I think he did succeed in that...
> 
> Enjoy and stay kinky!

Yuuri was sitting on his bed, head in his hands and eyes pressed together while he was thinking of what a particularly bad performance he had delivered during training that day when Viktor came in without asking for permission. He slid the door shut behind him with a thud, staring at Yuuri when he looked up at him in confusion and a bit of shame.

“That was bad, Yuuri,” his coach said, smiling serenely with only a hint of sharpness while his words dug deeply enough into Yuuri that he sunk even more into himself, not even protesting when Viktor sat down next to him. “That wasn’t Eros, Yuuri. You dance Eros like someone who hasn’t even ever touched himself.”

Yuuri could feel the warmth of humiliation spread all over his cheeks and looked away. Of course, someone like Viktor would never understand someone like Yuuri, who had never really felt the necessity to jerk off and had only tried once or twice with no significant success whatsoever, who had not even been interested in sex until Viktor had showed up on his doorstep. Someone like Viktor lived and breathed Eros; he could never do it like his idol. To increase the humiliation even more, he felt close to crying and bit his lip in a desperate attempt to keep up his composure, or at least what was left of it. “I know. Sorry.”

“Sorry is not enough,” Viktor said. He was still smiling sharply, but his voice had changed to something audibly softer. “And that’s why we’re going to practice. We’re going to awaken your Eros. I know you have it in you and as your coach, it’s my duty to-“

“You want to do _what_?” Yuuri interrupted him with something akin to a shriek and turned his head towards Viktor in such a swift motion that he almost snapped his own neck. “H-how do you want to do that?”

“Well, by helping you masturbate of course,” Viktor replied with an incredulous undertone in his voice, as if he could not understand how Yuuri could have any objections against this madness of a plan. For a moment, Yuuri just stared at him with a blank mind and a loss of words. What Viktor said was madness. More than that – it was a catastrophe bound to happen and he did not comprehend how Viktor could not see that.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” he weakly whispered at last, but Viktor only tutted at him and gently pushed him down until he was spread out on his back, looking up at his coach with utter confusion and embarrassment. “Viktor, I’ve never-“

“I thought so,” Viktor interrupted him and knelt down between his legs as if they had done this a thousand times before, as if this situation was completely normal between them, while Yuuri wanted to die from all of his too many feelings. “Do you not like sex or the concept of it, Yuuri?”

“I don’t know,” Yuuri murmured because telling his coach that he did not mind the concept of sex when it came to Viktor was way too much, so he just covered his face with both hands and tried to breathe in deeply enough to loosen the tautness of his muscles. “I guess not.”

“Do you mind jerking off, then?”

“No. I just – it never did much for me.”

“Well,” said Viktor after a pause, stroking Yuuri’s knee while he was thinking and not even realizing what he did to him with that one single touch. So much for asexuality, Yuuri thought rather miserably. “Masturbation is like making love to yourself, Yuuri. It’s exploring yourself, finding what you like and giving yourself what you need. I think we should try again, yes? It’s good exercise.”

“You’re a lunatic,” Yuuri remarked and was not even very surprised when Viktor only laughed and patted his knee. 

“Come on, Yuuri,” he taunted, “Are you comfortable? Good.” Yuuri had not even confirmed the question and sighed. “Now undress yourself. Slowly…undress yourself as if you saw yourself for the first time ever and wanted to savor every little moment because it’s incredibly precious, this time you spend with your favorite person.”

“I’m not my favorite person,” Yuuri remarked and felt himself burning red at the very honest thought that his current favorite person was sitting right in front of him, watching him get undressed. It was weird to be entirely naked in front of Viktor in a situation that did not involve the onsen and he could not help but cover his chest with one arm in a sudden wave of embarrassment. Viktor silently looked at him for a moment before he suddenly flopped down beside him and closed his eyes. 

“You should be your favorite person, Yuuri,” he said after a pause, “You’re really beautiful. Oh, and I brought you something to make it a little more interesting, maybe a little easier as well.”

Yuuri seriously considered dying right then and there when Viktor pulled a blank, unassuming box out of the pocket of the bathrobe he was wearing to push it into Yuuri’s hands.

It was a dildo.

Yuuri stared at it, its long, slender form, its soft blue color, the slightly bigger head, the way it fit almost perfectly into his hand after he had lifted it out of its box. Viktor had opened his eyes again and looked at him expectantly. Yuuri swallowed and very gingerly put it down beside him, wincing a little when Viktor tossed a pack of lube on top of it. 

“Easy now,” he said soothingly, “It’s just a suggestion. You don’t have to use it, but you may like it. It’s a gift.”

“A gift,” Yuuri echoed weakly, his heart hammering in his chest with embarrassment and excitement. There was a lump in his throat that made it almost impossible for him to swallow, but somehow he managed and croaked, “But – I can’t really do that now, that’s-“

“Yuuri, look at me,” Viktor interrupted him and Yuuri blinked when both his hands suddenly found themselves in Viktor’s gentle grip. “You’re beautiful to me. You only need to be beautiful to yourself too, and this helps. I want to see – and I know a thing or two about self-love, so I’ll help. Come on, it’s going to be fun. You start slowly, like this.”

Yuuri swallowed and closed his eyes in utter embarrassment when Viktor very gently led his hands along his neck, downwards to his collarbones. He shuddered at the touch of his own fingertips, biting his lip a little when he reached his chest. There were his nipples, rosy and unassuming at first, but quickly warming and hardening as he touched them hesitantly and breathed deeply at the sudden sparks of pleasure he felt. He could feel Viktor’s breath ghosting over his ear when he nestled his head against Yuuri’s shoulder and somehow, having him watch was not so bad anymore, not even when Viktor carefully let go of his hands to let him experience on his own. Did Viktor like what he saw? Yuuri suddenly found that he wanted to show him, show him that he was, indeed, beautiful, desirable enough to make him stay.

And it was fun. It was nothing like the times he had tried to jerk off when he had been younger, going straight to his cock to just rub one out as the other boys often had said they did. Now he took his time, his fingertips wandering along the hardened muscles on top of his ribs, the still-lingering softness of his stomach, the curve of his hips. He could not help but spread his legs a little, imagining a little guiltily what it would be like to have Viktor slide between them again, both of them naked, and yet he was strangely grateful that Viktor was just lying beside him for now, saying nothing, doing nothing besides being there in a weirdly comforting way. 

He was already a bit hard when he gripped himself with a slow, careful touch, exhaling more strongly than he had intended to and furrowing his brows when he started moving his hand up and down and found that something was not quite right. Something was rubbing the wrong way, it was all too much and almost hurt. With a sigh, Yuuri withdrew his hand in defeat – maybe he simply was not cut for this. When Viktor suddenly reached for the bottle of lube and opened it with an audible ‘pop’, he could not help but make a noise of surprise.

“Give me your hand,” Viktor ordered and Yuuri’s interest sparked again upon hearing the hoarseness of Viktor’s voice, so he obediently stretched out both hands to allow him to pour some of the lube onto them. “Warm it up a little between your hands and then try again.”

Yuuri did as he was told and barely stifled a moan. It was a smooth glide now, his fingertips rubbing over the head of his cock in gentle motions before they pulled the forehead up and down with some sort of fascination as the head of his cock started to swell a little under the attention. 

“Massage the corona between your thumb and forefinger, like this,” Viktor said quietly and formed a ring with his thumb and forefinger before he pointed at the soft spot of Yuuri’s cock where his shaft melted into his cockhead. When he tried to mimic the motion, he immediately bucked up his hips, groaning helplessly at the lustful sensations it provoked. He watched in surprise as the first clear drops leaked out of his cock and dared to glance at Viktor. His coach had his gaze focused on his groin, eyes dark and heavy. Somehow it fueled Yuuri even more and he made a very, very small sound of yearning, wincing with surprise when Viktor’s cool lips met his cheek in a tender kiss. 

Yuuri’s gaze fell onto the dildo again and he bit his lip, wondering, hesitating, before he decided to just go the hell with it. Taking his hand off his cock and reaching for the lube to coat the dildo in it with trembling fingers, he was stopped by Viktor, who looked at him and said quite bluntly, “At least one finger first if you never had anything up your ass before. Trust me on this.”

Yuuri did without even thinking about it and was grateful for the fact that both his hands were sticky with precum and lube so that it was no problem to push one finger between his legs and past the tight ring of muscle that was his anus before he could reconsider. 

It was nice. Yuuri risked a look at Viktor, who met it this time, smiling gently and encouragingly, his eyes still dark and almost hungry. The finger slipped in up to his knuckle so quickly that he did not even really notice it, causing him to buck up his hips again. By now he felt something akin to frustration, something that told him that there was something he had to wait for – an orgasm? Would he be able to come? Would it be nice, satisfying even? What was it like, being fucked by something – someone? What was it like, having someone inside? What was it like, having Viktor inside?

“I want to,” he said without thinking, reaching for the dildo again before Viktor could tell him to take another finger first. The way he applied lube to it was messy, but he did not really care. Driven by his own curiosity, moved by his own heavy breath and hammering heart, he pushed it inside and groaned at the sensation that was bordering on too much. He almost considered taking it out again, but instead drove it further in instead, relishing in the sudden hunger that had sparked inside of him.

“I want this,” he gasped and Viktor hummed, his elegant fingers almost erratically stroking Yuuri’s shoulder as Yuuri pushing it deeper and deeper inside, the unfamiliar experience of having something inside and being stretched by it so wondrously good, so nice, that he could not get enough of it. It almost felt as if somewhere inside of him had snapped. Now he only wanted more of it, wiggling the dildo, no, the cock inside of him until he squirmed and gasped under the sensations that shot up his spine and made his cock jump and twitch. He whimpered with desperation and said nothing in protest when Viktor’s hand led his own hand back towards his cock, closing his fingers around it.

Yuuri squirted all over Viktor’s and his own fingers and onto the mattress as he came, convulsing underneath such a sudden and intense orgasm that he could not help but cry out. He did not notice how hard he trembled until he tried to pull out the dildo and almost failed due to his unsteady fingers and the slippery toy, only succeeding in his mission with Viktor’s help. Still shivering, he curled up against Viktor’s chest, closing his eyes and deciding to not give a single damn about anything or anyone for at least the next thirty minutes.

“That was some really beautiful Eros, Yuuri,” Viktor finally cooed in his ear, “But I think we definitely still have a lot to train in that area, don’t you think?”

Sometimes, Yuuri really had the vague feeling that Viktor was actively trying to kill him.


	3. Object penetration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for November 3rd's prompt "object penetration". It features verbal humiliation, hints of pet play, daddy kink and, well, sex with objects, in this case we're talking about vegetables.  
> And since I couldn't upload the last two days, you'll get three one-shots in the short span of some hours. :p
> 
> Have fun and stay kinky!

“You have been a very naughty boy, Yuuri,” Viktor said huskily behind him. Yuuri just whimpered in response and used his position on forearms and knees to push his exposed ass even more into the air. “It’s a pity you haven’t been a good boy. Do you know what a good boy gets?”

For a moment, Yuuri just trembled visibly while he focused on the feeling of Viktor’s hand on the small of his back, pushing him down even more. It was only after a few seconds that he managed to quietly respond with, “Daddy’s cock.”

“Yes, exactly,” Viktor cooed and stroked his back a little before his hand slipped down even lower and then vanished entirely. Yuuri found himself clinging onto his pillow with trembling fingers, missing skin contact to his lover enough to be close to tears. He was grateful that Viktor knew him so well, knew him enough to understand what Yuuri needed and so contact was re-established relatively fast. When two of Viktor’s fingers, slick with oil, slipped into him without any warning, he could not help but gasp. There was no finesse about it; Viktor’s movements were bordering on roughness as he stretched him, thoroughly but impatiently. “But you’re not daddy’s good boy, are you? You’re an undisciplined little piggy. And what do little piggies want, Yuuri?”

Yuuri’s cheeks burned with humiliation and an impossibly high need for more touch. He liked Viktor’s fingers, liked the small kiss that was left on his right ass cheek, was grateful that Viktor still showed him his affection so unabashedly even though they were in a playing session – and yet he wanted to be fucked so hard into this mattress that every move on the ice the next day would hurt like hell. At last he whispered, “Food.”

“I can’t hear you, little piggy,” Viktor answered cheerfully, driving his fingers mercilessly into Yuuri by now, stretching and pushing hard enough that Yuuri gasped, dripping precum onto the mattress in a steady dribble. 

“Food,” he said a little louder and, upon hearing the unsteadiness of his own voice, buried his head deeper into his arms. Viktor hummed thoughtfully at that and pressed another kiss against Yuuri’s neck.

“That’s right,” he confirmed and allowed his fingers to slip out of Yuuri’s swollen, wetly shining hole. “So since I’m fond of you, but you haven’t been good enough to deserve daddy’s cock, you’ll get what a good little piggy deserves, yes?”

“Yes, daddy,” Yuuri murmured, and he twitched when Viktor put his hands between Yuuri’s shoulder blades to push him headfirst into the cushion even more. He cried out as Viktor pushed something inside him that was thick enough to stretch him even more right away. His lover was relentless; he barely gave him time to adjust and instead pushed in even more without stopping for a second, practically piercing him on the object.

“Look into the mirror, Yuuri,” Viktor told him softly and he did, turning his head until he could look into the body-length mirror that hung on the wall vis-á-vis. He moaned when he discovered that Viktor was fucking him with a zucchini, slowly pushing in and out of his impossibly stretched hole and smiling at him when he saw him look. “What do you say to daddy for being so nice to you, little piggy?”

“Thank you, daddy,” Yuuri gasped. When Viktor angled the zucchini just so and managed to repeatedly hit his prostate in the process, he could not help but cry out. By now he was sweating profusely, the muscles in his legs trembling enough that he could feel it in his entire body. He could feel fluid running down the inside of his thighs; was it sweat? Was it his own precum? Was it the oil Viktor had used for his fingers and the zucchini? Perhaps it was a mixture of everything. His face burned at the thought of what a mess he had to be and without really realizing it, he spread his legs even more, using his hands to spread his ass cheeks as well. Carefully, Yuuri peeked at himself in the mirror and flushed again; he looked like a whore lost to pleasure. 

Viktor crowed in delight at that, fucking him harder and faster with sweet, Russian endearments slipping from his tongue before he remembered himself and changed to Japanese again when he asked very gently, “Does my piggy want to come from getting fucked with a zucchini? Is my little piggy that horny for it? You may come if you manage to without touching your cock. Can you do that for daddy? Can you come like a good slut for him?”

“Yes,” Yuuri gasped in response. He could feel it already in the heat of his belly, in the hardness of his balls, the way stars shot up his spine every time Viktor fucked into him with the zucchini, and it didn’t take long until he came, moaning into the pillow when he felt his cum dripping over his thighs and onto the mattress. 

“Good piggies make good boys,” Viktor cooed while he carefully pulled out the zucchini and reached for a towel to wipe him clean. Yuuri was boneless when Viktor gathered him in his arms and hugged him tightly, muttering sweet words with no deeper meaning into his hair while he stroked his back. “Next time we’ll try a carrot.”

Yuuri sighed and nestled his head closer against Viktor’s chest.


	4. Voyeurism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November 5th's prompt was "voyeurism", so this chapter features Yuri Plisetsky, face-fucking, cursing 15-year-olds in the wrong place at the wrong time, and a very happy Yuuri. 
> 
> Enjoy and stay kinky!

He had only wanted to go for a quick round on the ice, maybe warm up a little, go through some jumps, pack up and walk away again. Simple and easy. But of course, Yuri reflected with utterly miserable resentment, nothing could ever be easy when one had to deal with Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov, which was exactly the reason why he was currently hiding behind the door to the ice rink with crimson red cheeks, cursing his coach and cursing Yuuri as well. 

They were fucking. On the ice.

And they were not really subtle about it. It was a miracle, really, that there was not a bunch of spectators goggling at them with eyes as wide as saucers. Yuri was not even sure why he was still here; he did not want to have anything to do with the entire situation and yet he was glued to the spot where he was standing. His cheeks were hot with embarrassment; he clenched his hands into tight fists and tried to ignore the heavy pounding of his heart and the hardness in his pants. It was not fair; they were not even supposed to be here.

Yet there they were, careless and unashamed enough that Yuri almost wanted to sprint over and punch both of them into their stupid faces, maybe even punch Viktor in his god damned stupid dick for good measure too because all of this really was his fault. There would have been a good chance to get a nice punch in as well, since Yuuri was on his knees in front of Viktor, his glasses completely fogged and askew as he sucked on Viktor’s dick with closed eyes. Yuri wanted to yell at something. This was mostly due to the fact that he still could not look away from where Viktor’s hands were wound tightly into Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri’s thick, black eyelashes rested on his pink cheeks as he leaned forwards even more with such obedience that Yuri wanted to knock the glasses from his nose. 

Why were they fucking here anyways? It was cold and the ice was hard, not to mention that they were, technically, in a public space, even though it probably was closed for everyone else right now. It was reckless and stupid, Yuri thought angrily with one fist pressed tightly against the bulge in his pants, it was selfish and arrogant. Viktor’s thumb stroked one of the corners of Yuuri’s mouth in a slow, tender gesture. Something in Yuri’s stomach twisted funnily and he looked down to his feet in utter frustration. Why was he not moving? There was no reason for him to be in here now. 

A muffled, choked noise made him look up very quickly again, just to see that Yuuri’s nose was almost buried in the soft, light curls around Viktor’s dick, which probably was the reason why he was retching, since Viktor held him tight with one hand pressed against the back of his head. There small tears in Yuuri’s eyes, but his fingernails still pressed rather tightly into Viktor’s hips, holding onto him for dear life instead of trying to draw away from him. It was disgusting. Yuri cautiously pushed one hand into his pants and fumbled for the tip, fumbled for anything he could touch to lessen the hardness a little. It was rather suboptimal; jerking himself off in his pants was not something he had done very often by now and so he felt not only embarrassed beyond any expression – though the thought that he was not in the least as pitiful as Yuuri, who was choking on dick on his knees and loving it –, but also clumsier than he liked. 

Viktor was murmuring something now; it was too quiet for Yuri to understand what it was, but Yuuri looked up at him like the lovesick puppy he was and moaned around the dick in his throat, his fingers trembling against Viktor’s hips when Viktor started to fuck his mouth almost violently, fast and intensely enough that Yuri could see the saliva running down over Yuuri’s chin. Yuri bit down on the fist he currently did not need and pushed down his pants enough to be able to properly grip his cock. He tried to not think too much about how hard he was getting from just watching these two selfish assholes on the ice. It just was not fair; Yuuri was invading every part of his life and he really did not like it. Jerking off to him getting face-fucked by their coach took it way too far; and yet, he was still doing it and hated both of them. This was his life now, he thought bitterly as he slicked his hand with spit and closed it so tightly around his cock that the head immediately turned red from pressure as he shoved his foreskin up and down in a rapid motion. He was fucking his own hand, hidden behind a door, his naked ass butting against the cold wall of a Japanese ice rink in the middle of nowhere, because Yuuri and Viktor yet again crossed through his plans of becoming the best. 

Yuuri choked again very delicately; one tear freed itself and ran down his cheek where it joined the saliva on his chin. Viktor touched his cheek and the corner of his eye before he yanked him closer on his hair again and caused him to choke again, again, again. Yuri found himself coming into his fist in an embarrassingly rapid fashion, spilling all over his hand in the process. He mentally cursed himself for not having thought of this, for having come so hard and fast from this situation.

Fumbling for tissues, he swore to himself to never tell anyone about this. Viktor’s ego could not handle another boost like that.


End file.
